Boomerang Streaming
Boomerang Streaming 'is, as the name suggests, Boomerang's streaming service app, which launched on April 11, 2017. Format The service provides many of Boomerang's archival content from Hanna-Barbera, including programs that have been removed from the network's own line-up before the launch of the app, such as [[The Flintstones|''The Flintstones]], ''The Jetsons'', ''Yogi Bear'', [[Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!|''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!]] and [[Huckleberry Hound|''Huckleberry Hound]]. ''However, the service also provides archival original content from Cartoon Network, such as [[Courage the Cowardly Dog|''Courage the Cowardly Dog]], ''My Gym Partner's A Monkey'', and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, as well as Boomerang's original and acquired content, such as ''Wabbit'', [[Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!]], and ''Bunnicula. The price for the app is either $4.99 a month or $39.99 annually (with a 30-day free trial available). New content is added to the app weekly. Programs Currently Available to Sream '''Shows * Atom Ant (with The Hillbilly Bears and Precious Pupp) * Baby Looney Tunes * Barney Bear * The World of Bob Clampett (with Warner Bros. and Beany & Cecil shorts) * Bunnicula * Camp Lazlo * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic * The Chuck Jones Show * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Danger Mouse (1980's series) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (based on the MGM movie version) * Droopy (with Droopy: Master Detective) * Duck Dodgers * The Flintstones (with The Fred and Barney Show, Flintstone Frolics, Cave Kids and The Flintstone Kids) * Garfield (with the first few seasons of “Garfield and Friends,” the classic TV specials, and several made-for-DVD movies) * The Garfield Show * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Help! Its the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hong Kong Phooey * Huckleberry Hound (with Pixie and Dixie, Hokey Wolf and Breezly and Sneezly) * The Jetsons * Jonny Quest * Josie and the Pussycats * The Kwicky Koala Show * Laff-A-Lympics * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Looney Tunes (with Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester and Tweety Pie, Foghorn Leghorn, Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote and more) * The Looney Tunes Show * Magilla Gorilla (with Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse and Ricochet Rabbit) * Monchhichis (both 1980s Hanna-Barbera series and Monchhichi Tribe) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Pac-Man (based on the Pac-Man game) * Paddington Bear (the late 1980s Hanna-Barbera series) * Peanuts (both 2010s series and The Peanuts Show) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * The Pink Panther Show * Popeye the Sailor Man * Richie Rich (the 1980s Hanna-Barbera series) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Scooby-Doo (with Scooby Doo, Where Are You!, The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo, A Pup Named Scooby Doo, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Be Cool, Scooby Doo!) * Secret Squirrel (with Squidly Diddly and Winsome Witch) * The Smurfs * Snagglepuss * Snooper and Blabber * Space Ghost * Superman (the 1940s version) * Taz-Mania * Tex Avery's Festival of Fools * Tom and Jerry (with The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show, The Tom and Jerry Show (2014), The Tom and Jerry Show (1975), Tom and Jerry Kids and Tom and Jerry Tales) * Top Cat * Wabbit (listed as New Looney Tunes) * Wacky Races (with The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines and The New Wacky Races) * Yogi Bear (with Yogi's Gang and The New Yogi Bear Show) Movies and Specials * A Christmas Story (''1972) * ''A Flintstone Christmas * A Flintstone Christmas Carol * A Flintstone Family Christmas * A Garfield Christmas * Aloha Scooby Doo * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz: The Wizard, The Witch, and the Crystal Ball * Casper's First Christmas * Casper's Halloween Special * Chill Out, Scooby Doo * Christmas Comes to Pac-Land * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz: The Wizard, The Witch, and The Crystal Ball * Garfield Gets a Life * Garfield Goes Hollywood * Garfield in Paradise * Garfield in the Rough * Garfield on the Town * Garfield's Babes and Bullets * Garfield's Feline Fantasies * Garfield's Halloween Adventure * Garfield's Thanksgiving * Here Comes Garfield * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! * Horton Hears a Who * Jack and the Beanstalk * Scooby Doo's Arabian Nights * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Scooby Doo and the Spooky Scarecrow * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost * Scooby Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon * Scooby Doo: Camp Scare * Scooby Doo: Curse of the Lake Monster * Scooby Doo: Haunted Holidays * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire * Scooby Doo: Shaggy's Showdown * Scooby Goes to Hollywood * Smurfily Ever After * The Baby Looney Tunes Egg-Straordinary Adventure * The Cabbage Patch Kids First Christmas * The Flintstones: I Yabba Dabba Do! * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone * The Good, The Bad and the Huckleberry Hound * The Jetsons and WWE: Robo-WrestleMania * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones * The Smurfs Christmas Special * The Smurfs Springtime Special * The Smurfs: My Smurfy Valentine * The Town That Santa Forgot * Tis the Season to Be Smurfy * Tom and Jerry's 50th Birthday Bash * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes * Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper * Yogi's First Christmas * Yogi's Great Escape * Yogi the Easter Bear No longer available to stream Shows * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (April 19, 2018 - May 31, 2018)